Vision Quest
by Larn555
Summary: When an Anti-Empire group of freelancers arrive on Lothal, new threats and problems arrive with them. With one of the crew members having a heartbreaking and eventful past with Ezra. As the Ghost crew gets dragged into a mission of helping a young self-proclaimed Jedi find their lost memories. Warning this story has swearing and very minor yaoi and yuri (flirting only).
1. Prologue

An: So this is my first Star Wars: Rebels fanfic. Hope you all enjoy. Special shout out to Paint the Fangirling Wolf-Dog for providing the OCs Adara and Ríona, also for proof-reading my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars

* * *

-Index-

"Speaking Basic"

 **"** (Language) **Speaking Alien"**

 _"Sign Language/Morse Code"_

Scene Change/Flashback

* * *

 **Vision Quest**

 _Prologue_

Near the Kashyyyk system, a dynamic-class freighter ship was being pursued by an imperial-class Star Destroyer.

Inside the Freighter Ship

"We got TIEs in coming!" yelled a male Mandalorian half-breed; who sat next to a female Zabrak in the ship's communication room. Axel Ordo, the system and radar monitor.

"V take the turret." Came a thick Zygerrian accent at the ship's cockpit. That belonged to male Zygerrian Jethro "Jet" Anjek, ship's co-pilot and navigator.

One of the TIEs in pursuit manage to hit close to the ship's engine room. "We're hit! Lily check the engine for damage!" a panicked female Zabrak named Ríona Drake shouted.

"On it!" a female human said as she bolted towards the engine room. "Whose dumb idea was it take this job!" yelled the human who went by the name Lily Atar, also served as the ship's engineer.

"Pretty sure it was yours!" yelled a female Amaran named Adara A'kazz, who was bandaging a male human's right arm in the medical bay. Who served as the chief medical doctor. "Alright, I'm all done. You're good to go." She said to the male human.

"Well I don't know it was going to be this bad. I mean it's the Empire." Lily said in an annoyed tone. "Like they've ever been a threat to us before."

"Captain, we need you in the cockpit." Jet interrupted from the cockpit.

"On my way." Said the male human from the medical bay. He rushed into the cockpit and sat next to his Zygerrian co-pilot. "Lily how's that engine looking?"

"The damage is not bad. I'm fixing her as fast as I can." Said Lily at the ship's engine holding a wrench. "Lucky for us the hyperdrive isn't damage."

"The Director wants an update Captain." Ríona said. "What should I tell him?"

"Well, we have the cargo. Perhaps that's why the Empire is trying to kill us!" Axel said in a sarcastic tone.

"You know…" started Ríona.

"Fight later you two!" yelled the ship's captain. "Jet set the hyperdrive and get us out of here! V give us an opening!" Several shots from the ship's turret, and blew up some TIEs. "Nice! Alright let's go."

Inside the Star Destroyer

Suddenly the ship they tried to pursue shot into hyperspace, and out of the Star Destroyer's sight. An imperial officer walked over to the Admiral. "Sir, the ship has escape with the cargo." The officer said.

"I can see that. Inform Governor Tarkin." Said the Admiral.

"Yes sir."

Near the Mandalor System

As the freighter ship came out of hyperspace close to the planet of Mandalor, the crew had gathered in the main hold. A hologram of a static figure addressed the crew.

"Excellent work retrieving the cargo." Said the figure.

"Thank you, Director sir." Jet said with a slight bow. "If I may ask sir? Where are we taking the cargo? You never told us."

"My contact is meeting you on Lothal to pick it up." The Director finished, noticing the captain frowned when Lothal was mentioned. "It there a problem, Mikal?"

"No sir. None." Answered the captain, who went by the name Mikal.

"Very well, you are all dismissed." Said the Director before the hologram disappeared. Which had left nothing but stunned silence in the main hold.

"Awkward." Lily said quietly as she leaned over to Axel. The engineer was short 15 year-old human female, only standing at 5 feet (152cm) tall with a slim but curvy built. She had chin-length ginger hair loosely tied in a bun and teal coloured eyes. Lily wore an emerald green body suit with brown slip on boot and a matching brown three-quarter sleeved vest (same outfit as Aurra Sing but green instead of orange). She had pouch attached to her right upper thigh to carry throwing daggers and a belt to hold her tools to match.

"Tell me about it." Replied Axel. The 19 year-old Mandalorian-Zeltron half-breed wore a black tank-top with a copper coloured vest and pair of tan coloured pants with silver Mandalorian boots (same outfit as Canderous Ordo from KOTOR). Axel had short dark blue nearly black hair with hazel eyes. He stands at 6 feet 3 inches (190cm) tall, with a muscular built. Although half Zeltron he looked human with little to no Zeltron in him. Axel had an E-11 blaster rifle with the stock extended on his back over his right shoulder.

"Are you alright Captain?" Jet directed the question at Mikal. Jet wore traditional red Zygerrian clothing with black accents and black boots. He was standing 5 feet 11 inches (180cm) in height with a slightly muscular built. The 25 year-old had yellow eyes with brown coloured fur. Jet carried a DC-17 hand blaster (same gun that Rex uses from Clone Wars) in its holster attached to his upper right thigh. "Captain?" he asked again gazing in Mikal direction, only to find Mikal gone.

"What's with the Captain?" Adara questioned. The 20 year-old Amaran was 6 feet (183cm) tall, had red fur with white accents and black eyes. She wore a dark green tank-top with a black vest and baggy black pants. Adara was wore a black belt with a pocket hole to carry a chain whip.

"Lothal is where the Captain was born." Answered Ríona. The Zabrak was 5 feet (152cm) tall with black hair reaching her back tied into a ponytail and had purple eyes. The 18 year-old wore a short red dress were the middle from waist down is separated. She wore a black skirt underneath and black knee high boots with a belt. Ríona has a spear attached on her back over her left shoulder and has a handheld blaster attached to her belt.

"I didn't know that." Adara spoke in a soft voice. She let out a small gasp as hand gently touched her shoulder. Adara turned and looked at who touched her. "V?"

" _You must be patience with Mikal. He will tell us everything when he's already."_ The 16 year-old human signed; due to the fact he had gotten shot in the throat by a Stormtrooper that had left him permanently mute. He had only been known as Viper but was called V by his crew. He wore black baggy pants with black Stormtrooper boots. While his upper body was completely covered in a black body suit with a dark red 'V' mark on the right shoulder. V wore a dark grey visor to cover his eyes (basically his outfit is the same as Snake Eyes from GI Joe: Renegades). He was also carrying two dueling swords on his back, with one blade over each shoulder. _"I sense that he feels a great deal of guilt weighing on his mind."_

"Right." Muttered Adara. "I understand V."

"We must prepare ourselves for the trip to Lothal." Jet said in a serious tone. "I will set the nav-computer and get us into hyperspace. Is the engine ready Lily?"

"Yep, I fixed her up while we were in hyperspace earlier. She's ready go." Lily answered.

"Good. Alright everyone we head to Lothal now, prepare yourselves." Jet finished as he headed back into the cockpit. "And do not worry Adara, the Captain will be alright." He casted a quick glance at Adara before he entered the cockpit.

With Mikal

Mikal was lying down on his bed in the male sleeping quarters. In his hand was a simple metal box. He sat up slowly and opened the box, inside was stuffed loth-cat toy and a music box. He then grabbed the music box and opened it. A soft lullaby could be heard throughout the sleeping quarters, as Mikal started to hum along with song.

He was a 29 year-old male human with blue hair and blue eyes. Mikal stood at 6 feet 6 inches (200cm) tall with a medium built. He wore Stormtrooper armour with a Russian desert camo paint job and no helmet. Mikal's electrostaff laid next to bed against the wall.

Mikal gently placed the music box as it still was playing back in the metal box and picked up the loth-cat toy instead. He looked at it with sad eyes and let out a soft sigh. Mikal gently placed the loth-cat back in the box and stopped the music box. Mikal closed the box slowly and put it back under his bed. He grabbed his staff as he started heading to the cockpit. Mikal paused just as he was about to leave, and looked back at his bed where the box was placed. "I'm sorry kiddo." He spoke in sadden tone as he closed the door and headed to the cockpit to assist Jet.

* * *

AN: One last thing before I go. All of the characters in this chapter full bios are available on my DeviantArt account (same username). **Be warned** there are spoilers for somethings yet to come in (I believe just) Mikal's bio. But there are pictures of each characters (expect for Adara's) outfits, and Jet's and Axel's blasters. Plus other things, so check them out!


	2. Chapter 1

AN: I'll be having a little contest for all readers, officially starting now! See AN at the end for more details.

AN:Also I wasn't planning on it but I changed my mind; there will be minor yaoi and yuri (just some flirting here and there, nothing big) in this fanfic from now on. So if you're bothered by it please don't say I didn't warn you and flame my story. I don't plan on doing any kind of (yaoi and yuri) pairings useless enough people ask.

* * *

-Index-

"Speaking Basic"

 **"** (Language) **Speaking Alien"**

 _"Sign Language/Morse code"_

Scene Change/Flashback

 **Vision/Dream**

* * *

 **Vision Quest**

 _Chapter One_

The dynamic-class freighter ship came out of hyperspace close to the planet Lothal; inside the ship's cockpit sat Mikal and Jet in an awkward silence. "Captain..." Began Jet.

"I don't want to talk about." Mikal said as he cut Jet off. "It's none of your business."

"You know," came a female voice from behind. "It might help us understand more about you and your past if you talk about it. You might feel better."

"And you guys need to keep out of my life." Milal said darkly. "Keep out of it Adara."

"You're going to have to talk us eventually." Adara said as she turned and left.

"She does have a point Captain." Jet stated as he looked towards Mikal. "It is not good to keep things bottled up. Do you not trust us?"

The cockpit was once again filled with awkward silence. Mikal had a guilty look on his face as he was deep in thought. "I did something that hurt someone very important to me. I don't intend to hurt them." He said which astounded the Zygerrian next to him.

"Perhaps returning home will be your chance to make it right." Offered Jet getting over his shock.

"Perhaps." Mikal answered with a look of self-doubt. "But I know it won't be as simple as asking for forgiveness."

"One must find forgiveness in themselves, in order for others to follow." Axel's voice was heard coming from behind the two pilots. As said pilots looked to find the half-breed leaning against the doorframe. "My grandfather told me that old B'omarr monks often used to say that. Good advice, no?"

"We need to start closing the door to cockpit." Mikal said with a frown on his handsome face. "And what part about staying out of my personal business do you people not understand?"

"All of it." Axel replied with a cheeky grin on face as pushed off the doorframe. Mikal frowned again and pushed a button next to him. The door to the cockpit slide shut in Axel face. "Hey!" Came an annoyed yell from the other side of cockpit.

Mikal glazed at his co-pilot with slight smug small on his face. "Should have done that early."

"You are an odd one Captain." Said the co-pilot as he worked the control panel next to him. "We been cleared to land; I am making the decent down to Lothal's surface."

"Thank you Jet."

With the Others

Axel walk into the main hold where his fellow crew members were seated around the dejarik table. He shot a look at V and Ríona who were in the middle of playing of game. He sat down next to Lily while giving out a frustrated sigh.

"I take it he won't talk." Lily said in a bored tone as she watched the dejarik game, while she held a can of soda with a straw in her right hand. "So what happened?"

"He slammed the door in my face." Axel answered in a frustrated tone.

"So you just gave up?" Lily asked.

"I think he meant Mikal literally slammed the door in his face." Ríona added to the conversation as Axel gave a small nod.

"Oh... Right. Got it." There was a small pause before Lily spoke again. "I wonder if it has something to do with that mystery box of his." She asked.

"Possibly. Who can say for sure?" Adara wondered.

 _"I have a feeling we're going to find out once we're on Lothal."_ V signed as Ríona groaned in defeat.

"Can you sense through the force?" Ríona asked.

 _"One doesn't need to be a Jedi to know that."_

"V's right, it's more than possible that we'll meet someone from his past here. Then he'll have to tell us something." Axel said in agreement.

Suddenly the ship gave a light jerk as it landed just outside of the city of Jhothal. Both Mikal and Jet entered the main hold to address the others. Axel gave huff as he folded his arms over his chest while slightly glaring at Mikal.

"Alright," Mikal started as he ignored the Mandalorian half-breed. "Jet and I are heading to meet the contact with the cargo. The rest of you will wait for us at the cantina in town."

"So why can't we go with?" Ríona asked.

"Because I said so." Snapped Mikal.

"I take it this is our punishment for asking questions?" Axel asked while still mid sulk from what happened earlier.

"Yes. The cantina is called Old Jho's Pit Stop. Just wait for us there and don't cause trouble." Mikal finished as he shot a look at Lily, who gave an innocent look. "Questions?"

"About what?" Lily questioned.

"No that was me finishing." Came an annoyed tone from the captain.

"Oh right I knew that."

"Idiot." Muttered Axel, causing Lily at glare to him. She huffed as she crossed her arms under her busty chest with a small pout.

"Alright, we'll meet you at the cantina." Adara said as she tried to cut the tension between the engineer and system monitor.

Both pilots nodded as they headed to the cargo hold to prepare, while the other crew members started towards to exit ramp. Mikal stopped just before leaving, "just so you all know. That box isn't mine." He spoke without turning to his crew.

The rest of the crew all shared a concerned look as their captain left with the co-pilot. Ríona was about to go and check on her friend but V gently grabbed her arm. She glazed at V as he shook his head saying no. Ríona gave a weak nod as she followed V towards the exit ramp.

With Mikal and Jet

As Mikal entered the cargo hold he cast a swift look at Jet; as he watch his co-pilot active the shipment's antigravity. "Let's just get this over with." Mikal spoken in an irked tone.

"Yes Captain." Responded Jet as he proceed to the ramp. As Mikal walked next to Jet, the co-pilot stopped mid step, as Mikal glanced to his friend in curiosity. "Thank you my friend for earlier." Jet gave Mikal a grateful stare, as Mikal looked confused. "For at least telling me something about your past." As Jet finished with a tiny smile on his face, while Milal returned said smile.

At Old Jho's Pit Stop

As the rest of the crew entered the cantina both Lily and Ríona headed to get something to drink at the bar. At the same time V, Axel, and Adara headed to a U-shaped booth as they waited for the drinks. Axel sat on one end, at the same time Adara sat on the other. While V took a seat in the middle of the two. During the time Axel flopped down in his seat with a heavy frustrated sigh.

"Would you get over it already?" Adara snapped. "He shut the door in your face, we get it! Jeez. Just build a bridge and get over it!" She shot a pissed look at Axel, only to find him starting over her shoulder. "What are you looking at?" Adara questioned as she started to turn around.

"Don't." Axel said in a very serious voice.

"What is it? Stormtroopers?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"There's a really cute guy sitting behind you." Axel finished as Lily and Ríona walked over with everybody's drinks.

As Lily and Ríona approached the booth the two observed Axel and Adara. Axel who kept looked behind his friends and Adara who looked just plain pissed off. "Do we want to know?" Ríona asked. V just gave a light shrug as Adara continued to glare at Axel. "Never mind, I don't think I want to." Ríona spoke as she sat at the end of the booth next to Adara, as said woman moved over next to V.

While Lily leapt over the booth and settled in between Axel and V. She shot Axel a puzzled look. "Ríona may not want to know, but I do."

"Apparently there's a cute guy behind me." Adara snappedí

"The one with the Lasat and the giíl in the Mandalorian armour?" Lily questioned as Axel nodded. A sly smile speared across her face.

Suddenly a loud thud with heard over the entire cantina. As everyone looked in the direction of the crew. "The hell Lily!" Shouted Axel as he was now laying on his back as he used elbows to prop himself up off the floor.

"What? You have that guy's attention now!" She replied with smug and proud look on her face "Plus that was revenge for calling me an idiot earlier."

"Pretty sure he has everyone's attention." Adara spoken in a cynical voice as Axel got up. He quickly shot a glared at both girls as took his seat. During which his group was trying to hold in their laughter.

With Mikal and Jet

As the two pilots approached the rendezvous they noticed another ship. It was a modified VCX-100 light freighter Corellian ship. "That is quite the pretty ship. Do not agree, Captain?" Jet asked as he continued to push the cargo. Mikal gave a modest nod of acknowledgement.

Their contact was a man who went by the name Vizago. There was a green skinned Devaronian whom was currently speaking to female green skinned Twi'lek and a human male brunette. Both Mikal and Jet gave each other a quick look, while Mikal shrugged. "Let's just get this over with." He said dryly as walked towards the group. "Hey!" Mikal barked at the group immediately gaining the group's attention. "Which one of you is Vizago?"

The Devaronian smiled as he walked over the two newcomers. "Welcome! What can Vizago do for you two?"

"We have your shipment." Mikal answered as he lightly tapped the top of the cargo box. "Do have your credits?"

"Wonderful! I've been waiting for you to arrive." The Devaronian now known as Vizago approached the cargo. "Now, let's see my special item." He finished as he tried to open the cargo, when a hand slammed on top.

"You pay us first, than you open up and take your item." Mikal said darkly as it was hand that stopped Vizago. "I'm not in the mood for games."

"Ah, man who understands business." Vizago said with smile plastered on his face. "Very well." He snapped his fingers as an IG-RM enforcer droid walked over carrying a suitcase. The droid opened the suitcase to reveal 1 million credit chips. Mikal gestured to the Zygerrian to give the cargo to Vizago, at the same time the droid gave the credit chips to the blue-haired human. Vizago then opened the cargo. "A pleasure to doing business. Though your services aren't cheap, they're definitely worth it for this beauty." He finished as he rubbed his hands casually together.

The male human and the female who stood observing the exchange between Vizago and the two strangers grown interested approached Vizago. They both glanced in the cargo box as their face turned from curious to shock as they saw what was inside.

"Is that?" The Twi'lek asked in shock as the human male nodded in agreement.

"A kyber crystal." The male said in horror.

* * *

AN: Contest time! What I've decided to do this have a little guessing game on 'Who is the Director?'. The only clues you can have are that they're not an OC (obvious), they're an well enough known character in the Star Wars galaxy, and they're well known from Clone Wars (2008). That's all you get.

First one to guess correctly will receive a PM from me.

The prize is creating on OC of V's birth mother, as well as I'll be revealing the identity of his father to the winner. Whom both will become a major plot point/twists in the story. Happy guessing!


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Sorry about the long wait. I honestly finished this chapter mid-November but I took a break from fanfiction before publishing it. The reason being my dog passed away during the time. Then the holidays came and I got busy with work and helping out with pre-holiday stuff. So yeah!

* * *

-Index-

"Speaking Basic"

 **"** (Language) **Speaking Alien"**

 _"Sign Language/Morse Code"_

Scene Change/Flashback

 **Vision/Dream**

* * *

 **Vision Quest**

 _Chapter 2_

The atmosphere around Jet and Mikal was so tense one could cut it with a knife. As Mikal looked uninterested, while both the unknown Twi'lek and human were silently fuming at said pilot and his co-pilot.

"Are we done here?" Mikal asked in a tone that matched his disinterested expression, as he gave the credits to Jet.

Vizago opened his mouth speak, but was cut off by the unknown human. "Where do you get that?" he asked in a rattled tone that matched the look on his face.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Mikal replied smoothly.

"When that," the human said as he gestured to the crystal. "Is what you're selling it is."

Mikal raised an eyebrow, as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We stole it from an Imperial shipment." Mikal answered in a casual tone.

"Do you even know you're doing with that?"

"I believe I just sold it to that gentleman over there" Mikal responded as he gave a small indication to Vizago; whom was standing there as he looked back and forth between the two men. "Are you done? Cause I need to check on the rest of my crew."

"No, I'm not done." The brunette said. Mikal gave a little sigh as he muttered under his breath. "Do you even what that is?" Mikal gave an annoyed groan; as he turned and started to walk away he signaled Jet to follow. "Hey! I'm not done talking to you!" the human male shouted as he and his Twi'lek companion headed after Mikal and Jet.

"Um, Captain…" Jet started as he saw the two from before following him and Mikal.

"I know." Came an irked statement. "Just ignore them. We need to check on the others."

"We have only been gone for an hour. They could not possibly gotten in any trouble in such a short amount of time." Mikal stopped mid stride as he turned and gave Jet a disbelieving look. "I realise now how ridiculous that sounded after I had said it."

Mikal rolled his eyes as began walking towards the city. As the city of Jhothal came into view, Mikal gave a modest sigh. "Hey!" a cried from the same man as was heard coming from behind Mikal.

"Would you let this go." Mikal gave the male an annoyed look. "You don't see me bothering you with… whatever it is you do for a living. Seriously, what do you do for living?" He briefly studied the two. "Some kind of black-market dealers?"

"You don't know us." Came a pissed reply.

"And don't want to know you. I just want out of this conversation." Mikal answered in the same tone as a flash of recognition across the guy face. The female Twi'lek whom has yet to say anything opened her mouth to speak.

When loud explosion went off in the city almost exactly where the cantina was located. The group of turned towards the explosion was with a look of shock on their faces. "And what fresh hell is this?" Mikal wondered as his anger only increased. "Come on!" He partly yelled as he grabbed Jet by the arm and ran towards the cantina.

Both male human and female Twi'lek shared a look and ran after the two pilots.

With the Others

The entire cantina was filled smoke with as Lily was coughing waving said smoke out of her face. She was holding a wench in her as she covered in grease. "Well that didn't go as planned." She said still coughing.

"Really?" Responded Adara with a cough as well. "Cause this is exactly how I thought it would go."

"Shut up." Snapped Lily as the smoke disappeared. "Okay," she continued as she rubbed the back of her head. "Let's try again."

"Just give it up." Said Axel. "Just admit it, you can't fix it." He finished looking at the custard machine Lily was in the process of fixing.

"Never!" Cried Lily with gusto.

"Don't worry about it." Said the Itorian owner named Jho. "I can afford to buy a new."

"Yeah, but…"

"The hell did you do?!" A very angry voice yelled from the entrance.

"Someone's in trouble~." Sang Ríona, as she looked over to Mikal and Jet whom entered the cantina.

"I can explain." Lily said in panicked voice, as her captain walked towards with a non-too happy look on his face.

"You have five seconds."

The engineer opened her mouth to explain. "I'm afraid that it's my fault." Jho answered in Lily's place. "My custard machine is broken and I had asked her to fix."

Mikal's hands clenched into fists as a frown came across his face. "How in the galaxy did you managed to blow up a custard machine?"

"I honestly have no idea." Lily answered as Mikal smacked the palm of his hand into his face. He muttered under breath something about working with idiots. "Now, if you'll excuse me." Lily stated as she tried to go the machine again.

"Oh no you don't." Mikal spoken as he grabbed Lily by the collar of her vest. "I won't have you causing anymore unwanted attention." He gave an irked m*** as he faced Jho. "I'm sorry for the trouble," He stopped mid apology as he noticed Jho studying his face. "Um, can help you?"

"Thought you looked familiar." Jho responded as the two who were following Jet and Mikal finally entered the cantina.

"I, uh, think you have me confused with someone else." Mikal said in an uneasy tone.

"No, I think don't so." Answered Jho with certainty. "You are Mikal, right?" Mikal entire body froze up in dread. "It's been how long? 7 years?" As Mikal regained control of his body he gradually headed to the cantina's exit. "Hey, there's someone here who'd be happy to see you." Jho continued as Mikal did a sharp turn and bolted.

"Captain?" Jet cried out in surprise. As Mikal crashed into the same brunette they met earlier.

"Hey watch it!" complained a purple Lasat with the brunette and Twi'lek from Vizago's. Mikal shot up as the Twi'lek help her companion up.

"Sorry." Mikal quickly replied as another sharp turn. He stopped himself from running again as almost ran into someone else. A young human male Lily's age who looked almost identical to Mikal; with a look of hurt and betrayal on his face. "Ezra?" the elder of the two breathed. Only it was the younger one's turn to bolt. "Wait! Move it!" Cried Mikal as shoved the Lasat out of the way. "Ezra!" The captain called as he ran after the kid.

"Um," Axel stated as an awkward atmosphere filled the cantina. "What was that all about?"

"I have no idea." Ríona answered. "Should we go after them?"

"Huh," Lily said as she realized something. "Does anyone else think that guy looked almost exactly like Mikal?"

"Now that you mention it." Adara spoken in acknowledgement.

"To harm someone very important to him." Jet spoke in soft tone, as very one looked at him in bemusement. "What?"

"He told you?" Axel questioned in amazement.

"Just that, nothing else."

"What's going on here?" The Lasat Mikal shoved asked in frustration. "And who exactly are you people?"

"Who are we?" Lily asked, "Who are you?"

"I asked you first."

"Lily."

"What?"

"My name is Lily Atar, and you are?"

"I'm Zeb." Answered the Lasat now known as Zeb. "Do you know what just happened?"

"Not a clue." Lily continued as her face light up in realization. "The box."

"What?" Axel asked in confusion.

"Come on!" Lily said in excitement as she grabbed the person closest to her (Zeb), and ran out of the cantina. "We need to go to the ship."

"Why?" Ríona asked equally confused.

"Trust me!" Shout Lily as everyone shared a puzzled look as ran after the short human and the Lasat.

With Mikal

""Ezra!" Mikal called out to the kid as he chased after him, pushing strangers out of his way. "Wait!" As he round the corner into in alleyway, when he was following the young boy. Mikal surveyed the area only to find the kid gone. He let out a heavy sigh as he stalked towards a close vent. "I know you're in there kiddo." Mikal sat down under said vent. "You haven't changed." He heard the sound of movement inside the vent. "I'm not leaving till we talk."

There's nothing to talk about." Came a voice from the vent. "You abandoned me."

"I know kiddo, trust me I know. And I've had to live with that guilt."

"Is that supposed make forgive you?"

"No, it's not." Mikal thought back to what Axel said earlier before they arrived on Lothal. "One must find forgiveness in themselves, in order for others to follow."

"What?"

"An old B'omarr monk saying, apparently." The air was thick with tension. "But something that I can't do." Mikal heard a slight movement coming from the vent again. "Because for what I did there is no forgiving."

With the Others

As Lily and the other members of her crew ran towards their ship. "Oh…" breathed the young Mandalorian female wearing colourfully painted armour as she stopped to look at the ship. "This is your ship?"

"Yep" Responded Lily as she popped the 'p' and ran inside. While the others waited outside for her.

"How did you even come across this?" Asked the green skinned Twi'lek. "You do realize whom used to own this ship right?"

"The Ebon Hawk?" Adara questioned. "Yeah, it was once the flagship of Darth Revan. I'm Adara A'kazz by the way."

"Jethro Anjek, please call me Jet."

"Ríona Drake."

"Axel Ordo, and this…" he said as he gestured to V, "is Viper. We called him V." Axel finished as V gave a slight bow.

The female Twi'lek gave a small smile. "I'm Hera Syndulla."

"Sabine Wren."

"Zeb, but you already knew that."

"Who are you people?" Asked the unknown brunette. "Ow." He said as Hera elbowed him in the side. "Kanan Jarrus. What is she doing in there?" Kanan asked as he pointed his thumb at the Ebon Hawk.

"I literally have no idea." Answered Axel.

There was a loud crashed heard from inside the Hawk as Lily came running with a huge smile plastered on her face. "Found it!" she said gleefully as she was waving something in her hand. She stopped in front of the others. "I found it." Lily stated happily as she held out her hand.

"Mikal's box?" Adara questioned. "Why…"

"I do believe Mikal said it wasn't his box." Lily interrupted with a cheerfully grin.

"Of course!" Ríona exclaimed in understanding. "I get it now!"

"Exactly." Lily nodded. "We found Mikal." She felt a tap on her shoulder as V motion for the other to follow. "Lead the way!" Lily called out as she began to follow V towards the city.

"I still don't get it!" Axel shouted as the others followed Lily and V. "This going to be a huge pain, isn't it." He muttered to himself as he went after the others.

Back at Jho's

Shortly after the crew of the Hawk left with their new acquaintances serval Stormtroopers entered the cantina. "Sir there's nothing here. No rebels in sight." One of the troopers said as two figures entered after the troopers. One was a male human who looked to be in his 30s, he wore an Imperial Security Bureau uniform. The other was male Pau'an appeared be in his 30s as well.

"You there!" The human called to Jho. "What happened there? We heard there was explosion."

"One of the patrons offered to fix my custard machine." Jho answered. "As you can guess it didn't go well."

"Where is this patron?"

"She and her friends left a few minutes ago." Jho responded as he rubbed his chin. "I'm not sure where they went. I know Mikal headed towards the left, while the others made a right." The Itorian finished as the male Pau'an suddenly frowned.

"I sense something unusual in the Force." The Pau'an said as he headed towards the exist.

"Inquisitor?" The ISB agent asked.

"The rebels are clearly not here Agent Kallus. But I have a feel if we find what I'm sensing. We'll find our rebels."

* * *

AN: The little guessing game is still on. One guess per chapter, so if you want you can go back to chapter one and make a guess. Also if you still guess correctly even if you aren't first you still get a small prize. The prize being the identity of V's father. Happy Guessing!


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Back in the groove now. Hopefully I'll be able to write and update mire often, It really depends on work schedule. Also I know this chapter is a little short. I was going to add a fight scene but I thought it would ruin the mood I'd set; so next time!

* * *

Index-

"Speaking Basic"

 **"** (Language) **Speaking Alien"**

 _"Sign Language/Morse Code"_

Scene Change/Flashback

 **Vision/Dream**

* * *

 **Vision Quest**

 _Chapter 3_

Mikal gave a heavy sigh as he stood up and sadly looked over at the vent. "Okay fine, I get you don't want to come out and talk to me face to face. I understand that, but you can't stay in there forever." Mikal frowned as no reply came from Ezra. "I can be just as stubborn as you can kiddo." Mikal finished as he crossed his arms over his chest and stood his ground. An annoyed groan was heard from Ezra. The vent opened as Ezra jumped out and gave his brother a stubborn look. Mikal raised an eyebrow as Ezra mirrored his stance of stubbornness. "Well?"

"Why?" asked Ezra; as his stubborn look melted into one of betrayal.

"You have to understand that I never meant for this to happen." Mikal started. "Working as tradesman doesn't pay well. Back then mom and dad both worked, so the little amount in my paychecks weren't that big of a deal. It got hard after they were… you know. Suddenly those little checks were the only means to provide for us. Even when I picked up extra shifts that still wasn't enough. I was lucky enough to be able to ensure you had something to eat every day."

Mikal paused his explanation to observe Ezra's expression. "One day I was asked to go off-world, Zeltros to be exact, for a simple trading job. When I approached by my now boss' second-in-command, they need a new pilot for one of their ships to transport some important cargo. Of course that cargo happened to be stolen Imperial data. After the job had finished I was offered to work with them full-time. I was very reluctant to agree with after finding out that I would be traveling all the time." Mikal hesitated in continuing his story was he eyed Ezra's worried expression. "I did turn them down at first, but I learned the hard way it was too late to say no."

Flashback

"I'm sorry I can't work for you." Mikal said as he started walking away from a middle-aged tanned human male. "I don't spend enough time with my brother as it is."

"I can pay very well." Replied the unnamed male*. "I doubt that trading job of yours pays the bills."

"I said no." Mikal spoke in a firm tone, as he headed toward the space port.

As Mikal entered the port he felt like he was being watched. He discreetly glanced around as he pretend to check his pockets for his ticket. However Mikal didn't notice anyone that stood out of the crowd, he shrugged his shoulders and he kept walking. When he approached the shuttle to Lothal a blaster shot went off just to the right of Mikal. The crowd yelled as they dispersed in panic. Mikal quickly turned towards the direction of where the shot came from.

The shooter was a young human male ISB agent. He was holding an E-11 blaster rifle; which was pointed at Mikal. "Can I help you?" asked Mikal as he raised his hand in surrender.

"Where is it?" the agent asked as he threatened Mikal.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The data! I know you work for them. Where is the stolen data?" asked the agent again as he stalked towards Mikal; who has a look of realization on his face.

"Look, I don't know where you get your information from, but I don't work for them. It was a one-time thing. I don't where the da-" Mikal was cut off as the ISB agent hit Mikal in the face with the stock of the rifle. Mikal stumbled back and fell on the ground holding his now broken nose. The agent stood near him as the blaster rifle was pointed right at Mikal. "You have to believe me." Mikal began as he removed his hand from his bleeding nose. "I don't know anything." He continued as he raised his hands over his head. "I was just hired to transport some cargo."

The ISB agent charged his gun as he prepare to shoot. Mikal grabbed a metal pole next to him and swung with full force at the agent in panic. A loud shot was heard in the port

Both Mikal and the agent had a look of shock on their face, as they starred at the agent's now empty hands. His face changed from shock to anger instantly, as Mikal quickly dropped the pole and stood up. The agent grabbed his communicator for his waist. "This ISB-602 I'm bringing in an insurgent for treason." 602 seized Mikal as they were leaving the port.

"No wait! I didn't mean to! I just panicked, that's all!" Mikal said in alarm as he was be lead away.

The ISB agent was bringing Mikal to a different port. What was waiting for them made Mikal's heart stop. There located in the port was an Imperial shuttle with two Stormtroopers standing at attention.

As Mikal was being brought on abroad a blaster shot came from behind, and hit the Stormtrooper on the left. Said trooper fell down instantly as both 602 and the other trooper drew out their weapons. Another shot rang out, seconds later the other trooper was on the ground. "Show yourself!" shouted the agent in distress.

A shadow leaped down from the top of the shuttle as 602 was facing the opposite direction. The shadow came right behind the ISB agent and tapped on his shoulder. As 602 turned around a fist shot out and knocked him unconscious.

Mikal stood shock as he tried to process what just happened. "You…"

"So…" said Mikal's savior, "About that job."

End Flashback

"That one job I did on a whim, I made enemies with the Empire. And it wasn't just the Empire but others. Others more dangerous than the Empire." Ezra opened his mouth to speak as Mikal raised his hand. "More dangerous than the Empire? Sounds crazy I know. Trust me kiddo, there are those worse than the Empire. Which why I ended up with me having a target painted on my back. Going back home to Lothal, to you, would put you in danger too. And I couldn't risk your safety.

"So I agreed to work with them. I trained in combat and many other things under the man who saved my life that day. He was my teacher, my "Sensei" if you would."

"So now you know." Mikal said as he finished his story. "Just understand that everything I had do was to protect you." The younger Bridger brother wore a look of consideration. The older of the two produced a hefty sigh. "Dilly dally, shilly shally**."

"What did you just say?" Ezra asked completely stunned.

"I said, dilly dally…"

"Shilly shally." Finished the younger as his face slowly melted into a smile. While Mikal face also broke into a smile.

"I remember."

Flashback

A 5 year-old Ezra Bridger sat on a rock with a cute pout on his face. As his 20 year-old brother Mikal Bridger leaned over him with a slight grin on his. They were just outside the city where they lived, while a loth-cat sat next to Ezra as it gently rubbed its face against the younger brother's leg.

"Come kiddo we have to go." The elder of the two said.

"No!"

"I know you want to keep it but we can't take it home. Mom's allergic to loth-cats, you know that."

"But I want him!" replied the 5 year-old as he stubbornly looked away from his brother. Mikal gently took his brother's hands into his own, as he got to eye level.

"I know. I know. I wish we could take him home with us, but we can't." Ezra scooted away from his brother. "How we go out for some of your favorite custard?" the younger turned to Mikal and gave the puppy-dog eye to go with that cute pout. But alas the 20 year-old would not cave, as the 5 year-old realized he was beat, Mikal let out a huge smile on his face as he picked up Ezra and carried him off.

The two sat in the local cantina and ordered their custard. Mikal noticed Ezra's disheartened look as the younger poked at his food. The elder let out a small sigh and softly said. "Dilly dally, shilly shally."

"Huh?"

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." He said in the louder voice.

"What that does means?"

End Flashback

""You loved your loth-cats." Mikal stated with a massive smile on his face as he remembered the past. "You remember what it means right?" asked the elder as the younger now stood in front of his brother. Mikal's face changed to surprise as Ezra hugged him suddenly.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally." The 15 year-old muttered into his 29 year-old brother's chest. The older of the two gave a sad smile as he wrapped his arms around the younger.

"Dilly dally, shilly shally."

* * *

* This character is actually one of my favourite characters from The Clone Wars. Also he's not the Director, just their second-in-command, but like the Director he will be revealed in time. (Hint: this character is also briefly in Episode III

** I didn't make this saying up. It's actually from the Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children (English Dub) movie, and I thought it was cute.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Finally! I had writer's block for the longest time; which suck by the way. Hopefully (fingers-crossed) I can get the next chapter finished before the new year. Also Happy Holiday to all!

Also I have to ask and be honest. After re-watching season 1 of Rebels, does anyone else get a pedo vibe from the Grand Inquisitor? Also is fic takes place between season 1 and 2 but is an AU of the ending of season 1 where the Inquisitor didn't die.

* * *

"Speaking Basic"

 **"** (Language) **Speaking Alien**

 _"Sign Language/Morse Code"_

Scene Change/Flashback

 **Vision/Dream**

* * *

 **Vision Quest**

 _Chapter 4_

The alleyway was filled with content conversation as the two brothers made their way back to the main street. Both Mikal and Ezra shared stories to fill the 7-year gap apart. "Stormtrooper helmets? An interesting choice of memorabilia. But then again Lily likes to collect flasks of water from the different planets we have been to."

"Really?" Ezra said with interest. "That sounds cool."

"It was until we went to Tatooine." Mikal said with amusement in his voice. "She ended up having to buy bottled water from one of the cantinas. Being a desert planet and all." As the two walked out of the alley, Mikal stopped suddenly and pulled Ezra behind him. "Can I help you?" Mikal asked cautiously.

There stood a small group of Stormtroopers with their weapons pointed at the two. "I felt your presence young padawan." Said the Pau'an from Jho's cantina as he advanced towards the brothers.

"The Inquisitor." Ezra spoke in a quiet tone, as the Inquisitor glanced over at Mikal.

"Striking resemblance." Said the Inquisitor with eerie smirk on his face. "Now surrender and nobody with be harmed." The Inquisitor gestured towards the troopers and they pointed more towards the younger Bridger.

Mikal gave a quick glance towards his little brother and raised his arms in defeat. Ezra looked at his brother in surprise but complied as well. The Inquisitor smirk broke out into a pleased grin. "Agent Kallus, if you would." Kallus nodded as he walked towards the brothers with two troopers at his heels; both to which were carrying cuffs.

"Turn around, hands on your head." Ordered one of the troopers.

Very slowly Mikal turned around and started to place his hands on his head. He gave Ezra a rather smug smirk as the trooper walked behind him. As said trooper grabbed Mikal's right wrist the eldest brother winked towards Ezra.

Mikal quickly did a 180 from the right side; bringing his right hand down while simultaneously using his left to cross punch the trooper trying to cuff him. Without missing a beat Mikal delivered a round house kick with his right leg to other trooper. Mikal stood with his side facing the Imperial troop, along with that same smug look he had earlier. "Who's next?"

With the Others

V suddenly stopped in the middle of the street, as he held up his hand in a pause movement, causing the others to halt. "What's wrong?" Sabine asked as she walked next to V.

 _"Something is happening."_ There was a slight pause as V focused before signing, _"Mikal and Ezra are in danger."_

"I felt it too." Kanan agreed. "We need to hurry!" As both he and V took off, he shouted to the others, "This way!"

"I hope they're alright." Muttered Hera as everyone else started to follow.

"Trust me. Mikal can handle it." Adara reassured. "Come on." While they both quickly caught up to the others.

As they came up to an intersection V and Kanan put their arms up to stop Ríona, as a trooper went flying past them yelling in shock. The group of rebels looked at each in surprise. "Told you." Adara spoke in a tone of delight, with a small smile o her face. The group looked in the direction the trooper came from to find Mikal in the middle of a fight with Ezra behind him.

At the Fight

Mikal had managed to take down four of the troopers so far. Another slowly made their way at him as Mikal smiled in playfulness. Mikal rushed toward said trooper; using his left arm to move the trooper's right arm down. Mikal then took his left hand and crossed punch the trooper in the face. Suddenly a second trooper dashed at Mikal from behind. As the second trooper got closer, Mikal used his right leg to back kick the trooper against a wall while still holding the nearly unconscious trooper. Quickly Mikal brought his leg back and used the other leg to kick the trooper in the back of his right knee. Said trooper fell on his knee with their back against Mikal still dazed from the hit he took before. Mikal promptly grabbed the trooper's shoulders while doing a flip and threw him at two other troopers effectively knocking all three out. The last two troopers raised their blasters and started firing. Mikal moved quickly towards his brother and pulled him behind an empty vendor's table. "Wow." Was all Ezra could say as he looked at his brother in amazement.

"Can I borrow that?" Mikal asked looking at his brother's oddly shaped blaster.

"I guess but-"

"I promise I'll be careful." Mikal interrupted as he grabbed the blaster while Ezra was handing it to him. Mikal gracefully leaped over the table with one hand and charged at the last troopers.

"But it's not really a blaster!" Ezra shouted at his brother in worry.

"I know!" Mikal called back as he ignited the lightsaber. He swung horizontally to the left at the first trooper; landing a blow right across their chest. The second tried to shoot Mikal but had their blaster cut in half. The trooper reeled back slightly giving Mikal an opportunity to sweep his right leg behind the trooper's legs, knocking him flat onto his back and out cold. The first and now last trooper recovered from the lightsaber attack and tried using the back of his blaster to knock out Mikal. However, Mikal had faster reflexes and cut the blaster in half. He quickly did a 360 while turning off the lightsaber and using both fists, he punched the last trooper. Said trooper stumbled back a few feet as Mikal wasted no time and dashed forward. He swiftly did a front flip that ended in a downward kick; forcefully making the troop face-plant the ground below him. Mikal smiled to himself as turned to face the Inquisitor and Kallus. "Is it finally your turn? Because I'd prefer not hold back when I fight."

"That was you holding back?" Ezra asked in surprise and awe.

Mikal turned to his brother and gave a cheeky smile. As he opened his month to say something there was the sound of someone moving at him quickly and lightsaber igniting behind. Mikal quickly turned around, ready to turn on his brother's lightsaber again, only to find the Inquisitor's blade an inch away from Mikal's face, frozen mid swig. The Inquisitor had a look of bewilderment on his face as he tried to move again.

Mikal's body relaxed as looked at the others. "I had that you know." He said looking directly at V whose hand was up. V gave his friend a shrug and gestured at Kallus who ready his weapon to fire. However, Zeb had beaten everyone to the punch and shot his bo-rifle at Kallus disarming him in the process. Zeb then charged towards the Imperial immediately and conked him on the side of the head. Kallus instantly went down, limp on the ground. And in perfect harmony Sabine threw a smoke bomb at the Inquisitor as Mikal and Ezra fled towards the others.

"Come on! We need go!" Axel said hastily leading the others in a different direction.

The Inquisitor calmly walked out of the smoke wearing a frown as he noticed his rebels had disappeared. "What an interesting development." He said as his frown slowly turned into sinister grin.

Back Outside the Ebon Hawk

"Are we good?" Lily asked, still out of breath.

"I believe so." Kanan answered.

"Oh good," Lily finished as she moved towards Mikal. "The hell Mikal." She said smacking him the shoulder.

"Ow… what was that for?" Asked Mikal lightly rubbing his now slightly sore shoulder.

"You could have saved those troopers for the rest of us." Lily complained with a slight pout.

"I like her." Zeb chuckled, looking at his crew members.

"Aww, thank you."

"By the way, thanks for the save V." Mikal said to V whom nodded in acknowledgement. Mikal gave his savior a little smile, but noticed something under Lily's arm. "Where'd you get that?"

"In a drawer under your bunk." Answered Lily casually.

"Yes. A locked drawer under my bunk."

"I know."

"I… you… why do you have it?" Asked Mikal exasperated as took the box from Lily.

"I thought it would fix things between you and…" Lily paused and looked at Ezra. "Your own personal mini-me." She continued to look between the two brothers. "Who is this kid anyway?"

"Same there." Sabine started. "How do you know this guy Ezra?"

The Bridger brothers looked at each other then back at their friends. "We're brothers." They answered at the same time.

"What?!" Everyone else cried out simultaneity. There was small pause before Lily started laughing, causing everyone to give her an odd look.

"I'm sorry, I'm just laughing at the irony." She then turned to Axel and patted his back. "And to think you thought…"

Lily was cut off by Axel's hand over her mouth. "Nothing I thought. I said. I still don't think anything." Axel spoke in a nervous voice.

"No, I'm pretty you said that…" Ríona started smugly.

"Shut up Ríona!" Axel snapped fearfully as he looked at Mikal with expression that matched his voice. "I don't what they're talking about." He took his hand off Lily's mouth and anxiously rubbed the back of his head with a nervous chuckle.

"Uh-Huh." Mikal hummed giving him a disbelieving look as Axel continued to chuckle nervously.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Kanan said staring at his padawan.

"Why do not we all go inside and talk this over with some drinks." Jet suggested as he indicated towards the opened ramp of the Hawk.

"Sounds like a plan." Hera answered.

Mikal was first to get inside when he noticed the mess. "Lily! What did you do to my ship!?" He yelled.

"I think someone has a mess to clean up." Adara snickered.

"I should go clean up my mess." Lily replied quickly and ran inside.

After Mikal Tells his Story Again and Lily Cleans Up

"So that's pretty much it. How I joined the crew and why I left Lothal." Mikal finished.

"And this?" Hera asked, gesturing at the box. "Is yours?"

"No, actually it's not." Mikal replied with a content smile as he was holding the box. "It's actually yours." He finished giving the box to his brother.

"Mine?" Ezra asked in curiosity. Mikal nodded and gave an encouraging smile. "Okay then." Ezra opened the box, a look of shock on his face, which quickly melted into a joyful grin as he pulled out a black and white stuffed loth-cat toy. "I remember this loth-cat."

"It was in a claw machine that Old Jho used to have at his cantina." Mikal explained. "When Ezra was kid he'd spent all the money he saved trying to win that one loth-cat plushy." Mikal finished as Ezra took out the music box and opened it, letting the soft lullaby play. "And that was our special song, the only thing that could put him to sleep as a kid." Ezra closed the music box and gave his brother a quick yet meaningful hug.

"Oh hey, you missed something." Ríona pointed out she grabbed the final item from the bottom of the box. "A card?" she said in a curious tone as she opened it, the Zabrak then gave a small smile. "Aw…"

"Let me see." Adara said as Ríona handed her the card.

"Well? What does it say?" Jet asked.

"It says: Happy 8th birthday kiddo. Here's hoping it's a great one." Adara read aloud as Ezra put the plushy and music box back into the box. The Amaran handed the card back to Ezra so he could put back too.

"Anyone want another drink?" Mikal asked as he got up and ruffled Ezra's hair gently.

"I'll take another one please." Replied Zeb as a few others did as well.

"Alright, I'll be right back."

"I'll help." Kanan offered following Mikal out of the room.

Once the two got to the kitchen Mikal opened the fridge and started to prepare more drinks. "If you want to ask about V just ask." Mikal spoke without glancing at Kanan.

"He's force-sensitive? Isn't he?"

"He is."

"Who taught him? Must've been someone powerful if he was able to immobilize the inquisitor like that…"

"Ryuk Kuran had briefly taught him."

"Master Kuran is alive? And do you mean by briefly?"

"He moves round a lot; haven't spoken to Ryuk in sometime, but yes he is." Mikal paused to think of how to answer the other question. "Strange thing is that V was already kind of trained when I saved him."

"Saved him?"

"An undercover job as a Stormtrooper on Tatooine. Got a report of an unusual kid wondering around Mos Eisley. I overheard one of the higher ups talking to someone on the hologram about V being force-sensitive."

"The Inquisitor?"

"Most likely, I blew my cover and got him out." Mikal gave a light sigh. "He was just some poor ten-year-old kid who had no idea about anything."

"Meaning?"

"V's an amnesiac. Doesn't remember anything about himself, his home, his family, his real name, his past, nothing." Mikal explained as they finished preparing the drinks. "We, the crew and I, have been doing everything we can to him find his past."

There was silence as Kanan mulled over what he learned from. "You need help Captain?" Jet asked entering the kitchen.

"Yes, can you and Kanan take these to the others while I clean up?" Mikal asked as he started to put the drink supplies away.

"Of course," Jet replied grabbing half of the drinks while Kanan grabbed the other half.

As they two left the room Mikal let out a small cough that quickly grew violent. He leaned over the sink as the coughing grew worse. A soft spattering noise could be heard hitting the inside of the sink. The coughing stopped as Mikal frowned looking at the contents in the sink. He turned on the water as he washed away the red blood that had spattered all over.

* * *

AN: So yeah, Mikal's sick. Which was something I planned pretty much from the beginning, like after I wrote the prologue.

Also that fight scene was based on one from one of my favourite web-series ever! RWBY volume 2 episode 7. I seriously watched the fight scene like 20 times just to get close to the that fight. The episode is free to watch on youtube if want to check it out.


	6. Chapter 5

-Index-

"Speaking Basic"

 **"** (Language) **Speaking Alien"**

 _"Sign Language/Morse Code"_

Scene Change/Flashback

 **Vision/Dream**

* * *

 **Vision Quest**

 _Chapter 5_

Mikal had just finished cleaning up the blood in sink and wiping his month of anything left on it. As he turned to leave the kitchen Mikal had found himself face to face with Adara. "Woah!" He exclaimed as he jumped back slightly. "When did you..."

"You okay?" The ship's medic asked. "I heard coughing."

"Yeah, sorry, my drink just went down the wrong way."

"Ugh, I hate it when that happens."

"Don't we all."

"Alright just as long as it's nothing serious." Adara said as she left the kitchen. The Amaran stopped just as she reached the frame, "You'd tell me if it was something serious, wouldn't you Mikal? I'm not just the crew's medic, but I'm also your friend, you can trust me with anything."

"I know I can." Mikal said. He waited for his friend to be out of earshot before speaking again, "There's just nothing you won't say that I haven't already heard before." The eldest Bridger brother let out a small sigh then quickly caught up to Adara.

The two met up with the rest of the crew and their new friends in the ship's main hold. Mikal returned to his seat next to Ezra, while gently ruffling the younger brother's hair, during which Adara had taken a seat between Lily and Zeb.

"Everything alright?" Hera asked Mikal. "We heard some coughing."

"Yeah, it sounded pretty nasty." Ríona added.

"It was just that some of my drink went down the wrong path." Mikal had answered while slowly taking a slip of his drink; not noticing Kanan had raised an eyebrow in skepticism.

"Hate it when I do that." Lily spoke with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Really?" Kanan pressed, "Caused it sounded like a lot more than lightly choking on a drink." Mikal's eyes narrowed in irritation, at the same time that Kanan's had a look of questioning mixed with slight concern.

"It was a big sip." Mikal spoke with confidence as Kanan's face melted with ease.

"Okay, as long as you say you're fine, then I guess there is nothing to worry about." The Jedi replied in a slight tone of hesitation.

"As I told Adara earlier I know I can trust you." Mikal paused and gestured to the others. "I know I can trust anyone here. Even though I barely know some of you, but if Ezra trusts you so do I."

A Few Hours Later

After Jet moved the Hawk closer to the Ghost to say both crews had bonded would be an understatement. Lily was the first to fall in love the droid known as Chopper, both she and Ríona became friends with the explosive expert Sabine, having bonded over their passion of the arts. Adara and Axel had bonded with Zeb over their love of fighting and had been sparring with each other since. Jet had spent the last few hours discussing both ship travels and navigations with Hera. V and Ezra had started Force training, while Mikal and Kanan sat on a nearby rock and watched them.

V had both of his swords drawn as he deflected Ezra's lightsaber strikes. "Okay, how are your swords not breaking?" Ezra asked the mute Jedi.

 _"These blades are made of phrik."_ V explained as his captain translated, due to Ezra not understanding sign language (Mikal was teaching him now). _"It's one of the few metals in the galaxy known to withstand lightsabers."_

"Awesome! where can I get some?"

"Good luck with that kiddo, it's incredibly rare, mined from the Gromas system." Mikal clarified.

"So how did you guys get your hands on it?" The Jedi knight asked.

"That's a long and interesting story, I'll tell you it some other time." Finished the non-Jedi as he continued to watch the sparring match. "You've taught him how to handle a blade pretty well." Mikal commented as the match looked like it was finishing.

"You're not so bad yourself from what I've seen." Kanan replied.

"You wanted to step in next?"

"Are you challenging me?"

"Yes, yes I am." Answered the older Bridger as he stood up and stretched. He glanced back over to the two young Jedi whom had ended their spar in a draw as they had been listening in the conversation. Mikal smiled and gestured over to the boys in jokingly mock bow. "After you." Mikal said as Kanan returned said mocking bow.

"Why thank you." The Jedi said, making his way pasted Mikal toward his padawan and new ally.

As Ezra walked past his master and older brother he could helped but look at his sparring partner in excitement. Although unable to see V's face it was obvious he shared the same look.

"Mind it I borrow one?" Asked Mikal pointing to V's swords. His friend nodded as he removed a sword to give it to Mikal. "Thank you." Mikal replied as he stood a few feet away from his opponent in a basic stance (chudan-no-kamae). "Ready?"

"Ready." Kanan confirmed as he ignited his lightsaber.

Inside the Hawk - Few Minutes Earlier

Ríona was in the middle of going from room to room of the Hawk as she looked for one of her crewmates. She finally stopped as she let out an exasperated sigh and began muttering to herself as the Zabrak continued her search. Ríona finally found her crewmate in the kitchen with Adara and Zeb. "Is your comm off or something?" She asked Axel whiling she stood in front of him.

"No," Answered the Half-breed. "It broke yesterday, remember? And with everything that's happened I haven't had the chance to fix it."

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Ríona said as she recalled the events in question. "You have a transmission from your grandfather and some important dignitary, he says it's serious."

"Alright, I'm on my way." Said Axel as he headed off to the communication room. Just as he turned down the hall he heard the sound of two people running. "Hey! Be careful!"

The three in the kitchen shared a look of confusion as Lily and Sabine ran by the opened door. "Where's the fire?" Adara asked, slightly concerned.

"Ultimate showdown!" Cried Lily in pure excitement.

Everyone shared the same look and simultaneously ran out of the kitchen following Lily and Sabine.

With Axel

Axel stared down the hall as everyone bolted outside like the Empire was at their front door. "I don't even want to know." He sighed, shaking his head as he kept heading towards the communication room. When the Mandalorian hybrid entered he turned the holoprojector on and a blueish light filled the room. "Hey old man, how's my favourite Zeltron senator?"

"It's good to see you Axel." Answered the elderly Zeltron. "Sadly, this isn't a social call." The senator continued as Axel was about to say something and indicated to the young woman next to him. "I'd like to you meet Princess Leia Organa of Alderaan."

"Senator Organa's daughter?" Axel asked.

"I heard your crew is good at getting things done." The princess said.

"What do you need?"

Back at the Match

The sound of metal hitting lightsaber was getting intense; as the sparring match reached near the end. Kanan had the advantage as his and Mikal's blades clashed again. "You're really good at this." The Jedi said in tone of admiration.

"I had a good teacher." Mikal responded in amusement. "I mean, I've told you about him."

"Master Kuran taught you?" Came a surprised reaction, as Mikal smiled, seeing his opponent's guard drop.

Promptly Mikal utilized his right foot to perform a low sweep kick, and managed to knock the Jedi off balance. While simultaneously Mikal moved V's sword into a complete 180; and managed to knock the lightsaber low to the ground. Without missing a beat, the elder Bridger used his right hand and punched Kanan's hand. The impact of the hit forcibly caused the shutdown lightsaber to fall to the ground away from its owner. Kanan stood stunned for a moment as he realized he was unarmed. Mikal used Kanan's stunned expression to move his sword up against his opponent's neck.

"I guess it's a draw." Mikal said with a slight smirk. He gazed down and saw an inactive lightsaber hilt pressed against his stomach. "When did you get here?" asked Mikal as he noticed the rest of his and Kanan's crew watching. "And where's Axel?"

"V and Ezra called me on the com-link and may have gotten very excited." Answered Lily rather sheepishly.

"She ran down the hall crying out 'Ultimate Battle!'." Explained the Lasant in a mocking matter, as Lily lightly smacked his arm.

"Axel's grandfather called him." Ríona injected when her captain opened his mouth. "Old man said it was important, had some dignitary for Alderaan with him."

"Was it Senator Organa?" The Mandalorian artist asked.

"No, a young woman about Lily's age." The Zabrak continued to explain, seeing the confusion on the Ghost's crew faces. "Axel's grandfather is the senator of Zeltron."

"Talking about me again?" The man in question said as Ríona nearly jumped in surprise. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you might like me."

"Please…" Huffed Ríona in annoyance as she rolled her eyes.

"What did your grandfather need?" Asked the Zygerrian.

"Hired us for a job." Responded Axel. "Come on, I'll give you the details inside." He indicated towards the Hawk as the others followed. As everyone got settled in the main hold Axel turned on the hologram, which had an image of a city. "The city of Purkell located in the Skako Minor system. During the Clone Wars it was the headquarters of the Techno Union." Axel paused as V shifted in his seat slightly. "The Empire has recently taken control over the labs located there."

"If I had to guess, that can't mean anything good." Hera remarked.

"It's not." Axel proceeded, "It's reported that the Empire is looking into one of Union old projects."

"Most likely trying to resume the project." Adara added while Axel nodded in agreement.

"So what is the job then?" The Hawk's co-pilot asked.

"We need to find out what project the Empire's interested in and erase all the data in the computers." Axel finished as Lily raised her hand. "Yes Lily we can blow up the labs too."

"Yes!" Came thrilled yell as Lily stood up with her arms up in the air. "I got me some bombs to work on!" She cried out and stared at Sabine. "Wanna help?"

"Don't have to ask me twice." Sabine answered with an excited grin, as she followed Lily out of the main hold.

"I guess the meeting is over?" Ezra spoke in an amused tone.

"Looks like it." Responded Zeb in the same tone as Ezra. "Well, it's getting late. I'm heading back to the Ghost for some sleep." The Lasant finished with a yawn as he stretched.

"That's probably a good idea." Hera started. "We'll need to rest up and make plans for tomorrow."

"I'll walk you guys out." Mikal said as he and the rest of the Ghost crew stood up. "I probably wouldn't wait up for Sabine though, but don't worry, we have an extra bed for her in the girl's room."

"As long as we know where she is." The Twi'lek acknowledged.

At Night

 **There was human male standing far away, his face was hazy and couldn't be seen, but seemed familiar somehow. The ground was nothing but sand. The was a bright blue sky with two suns in it. A young human boy about seven years old was playing in the sand. He had dark brown hair with brown eyes and fair skin. "Dad! Look what I made in the sand!" The boy in cried out in satisfaction.**

 **The older man came over to his son and examined the sand sculpture. "Wow! That's an amazing Sarlacc sculpture, looks like it's going to eat me at any moment." The father praised his son's hard work as the boy beamed with pride.**

 **The scene changed from the bright dual sun to a windy sandstorm. The father desperately held his child hand as they tried to make it back home. The boy, now ten, felt his grip loosen as he tried to secure his grasp of his father's hand. When all of a sudden, a tremendous blast of wind caused the young boy to completely lose his grip. The boy knew his father called out his name but couldn't understand what was being said. The son was pushed further and further away from his father until all he could see was nothing but wind and sand.**

V woke up abruptly from his dream in a cold sweat. He slowly got out of bed and went to the refresher. Once he the closed and locked the door, he swiftly turned on the sink. He splashed water on his face and looked into the mirror. All V saw in the mirror was himself. His dark brown hair with brown eyes and fair skinned self.

* * *

A/N: So V had memory of his forgotten childhood, perhaps the mission coming had something to do with that. And yes, no one knows Mikal is sick... yet.

And I had to put Princess Leia in this chapter somehow. Rest in Piece Carrie Fisher and Debbie Reynolds, may you be one with force.


End file.
